Jacket's Piece
|unlock = 12 |slot = 3 |wtype = 10 |type = 3 |price = $261,000 |mag = 32 |max_ammo = 160 |rpm = 0.05 |damage = 57 |accuracy = 52 |stability = 68 |concealment = 25 |threat = 10 |reload_min = 2.05 |reload_max = 4.35 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.63 |hipfire_s_max = 2.63 |hipfire_m_min = 2.63 |hipfire_m_max = 2.63 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 1.2 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = cobray |ammo_b_min = 4.80|ammo_b_max = 8.80}} is a modified Mark 10 submachine gun, sporting a great fire power because of its damage and high rate of fire. The recoil is difficult to control however, much like Jacket himself.}} Jacket's Piece is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2, added with the release of [http://store.steampowered.com/app/274170 Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number] on Steam. Ownership of the Digital Special Edition of the title on Steam is required to access this weapon in-game. Overview Jacket's Piece can be considered somewhat of an altered Mark 10, with a few advantages (and disadvantages) over its counterpart in a toss up. For starters, its rate-of-fire of 1,200 means a higher DPS than the Mark 10. It also has slightly better Accuracy, as well as less recoil due to a better Stability rating. The Mark 10, however, has much clearer and easier to use ironsights, is more concealable and reloads much more quickly (especially with the Speed Pull Magazine, which the Jacket's Piece is incapable of equipping). Its lower rate-of-fire and bigger magazine means that outlasting the Jacket's Piece is not a problem magazine-wise. It is also available almost right off the bat in the base game and for a dirt-cheap price. To sum it up, the decision between bringing a Mark 10 or Jacket's Piece is entirely a matter of preference, especially since both weapons have the same damage rating. Jacket's Piece is only available, however, if the player also has the Digital Special Edition of Hotline Miami 2 linked to their account, which is another point to consider. Summary Pros: * Good damage * Massive rate of fire leads to high damage per second * High ammo capacity * High ammo pickup * Good Accuracy and Stability for a high-ammo SMG * Good base Concealment * Somewhat fast tactical reload Cons: * Burns through ammo stock extremely quickly * High recoil without appropriate modifications * Clunky iron sights * Very slow full reload time * Custom sights are mounted just above the barrel, far from the player's view * Only available to owners of Hotline Miami 2 Digital Special Edition or Payday 2 Crimewave Edition Tips * Despite having one of the fastest tactical reload times in its class, at 4.35 seconds a dry reload of Jacket's Piece is second in tedium only to the Chicago Typewriter. Even with skills enhancing the reload speed, emptying your magazine should be avoided if at all possible. It would be more effective to reload frequently with a partial magazine than emptying it. *Acing Fully Loaded both grants the player an extra magazine to use while remedying the weapon's horrifying ammo burning rate. *Though it has very low accuracy when being fired at full-auto, it does have decent accuracy when switched to semi-auto. **However, adding the "Single Fire" mod can be considered counterproductive as the main advantage of Jacket's Piece is the extremely high rate of fire. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper Receiver= Trivia * Despite the website saying Jacket's Piece is a modified Mark 10/MAC-11, it is actually an SWD/Cobray M11/9, a semi-automatic civilian version of the MAC-11 that can be told apart by its elongated receiver. The weapon is additionally modded with an aftermarket foregrip that also doubles as the barrel nut housing. ** Jacket's Piece also features two of the barrel designs of the Mark 11 from PAYDAY: The Heist as its Barrel Extensions. The Werbell's Suppressor was based on the default suppressed barrel of the Mark 11, while the Slotted Barrel Extension was based on the Lightweight Suppressor upgrade, albeit (realistically) without any noise suppression this time around. ** As it was based on the M11/9, the in-game weapon was modded to be able to fire in full-auto. *** Despite being a(n illegally converted) machine pistol, Jacket's Piece is classified as an SMG in-game. *** It is rather odd for a gunsmith to include a selective-fire block when converting the weapon to full-auto. In addition, the tacked-on selector dial has a setting for an "SMG" mode, whatever that means, and this is also in the same position as the "Safe" notch on the other side of the gun. *** Even more peculiar, is the fact that the Cobray M11/9 fires from a closed bolt, while Jacket's Piece visibly fires from an open bolt, which would have required an extensive modification beyond simply converting the weapon to full-auto or select-fire. * Jacket's Piece is compatible with CAR-type stocks. This makes it the third SMG/machine pistol capable of mounting such attachments and the second non-AK, non-CAR secondary weapon to accept these stocks, after the Locomotive 12G. * Along with the Buzzsaw 42, Kross Vertex, and Micro Uzi, Jacket's Piece's rate of fire is the third highest of any weapon in PAYDAY 2. * Although Jacket's Piece has a visibly larger magazine than the Mark 10, it actually loads less ammo compared to its counterpart. * Inspecting Jacket's Piece in the inventory reveals that it is chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum and was manufactured by the Miami-based Hotline Improving Corpses company. * Despite being featured in the Jacket Character Pack DLC, this weapon is not used at all in the Hotline Miami series by anyone, let alone Jacket. * Jacket's Piece is one of the only two weapons in-game to not be able to use the Immortal Python skin (and by extension, any skin), along with the Golden AK.762. ** While the 80's Calling modification in a sense can be considered a skin for Jacket's Piece, it is considered a upper receiver modification in-game and not a proper skin like any other weapon. Gallery 2015-03-11 00014.jpg|Preview of Jacket's Piece in the player's inventory. ru:Jacket's Piece Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:SMGs Category:Jacket Character Pack DLC